Kisa Sohma
Kisa Sohma is the Zodiac representative for the Tiger. She is initially shy and reserved, but began opening up to others when Tohru Honda consoled her. Appearance Kisa has brown-gold eyes and golden hair that resemble the Tiger from the Zodiac. Two locks of her hair are longer than the rest, and frame her face. Kisa is often made fun of, because of her unusual hair color. Kisa is often seen wearing colorful dresses with cute designs or her school uniform. Story Overview History When she started middle school, she was constantly teased for her hair color. Eventually, everyone started to pretend that she wasn't there. But, they managed to notice her every time she would say something, and would laugh at her for everything she said. Soon after her class started ignoring her, she sealed her ability to speak. Hatori Sohma said that her words were there, but she mentally shut them off. She stopped talking to her family, then she stopped going to school, and then she runs away from home. Hatsuharu Sohma finds her, and on the way back, he bumps into Tohru and Yuki, who were waiting out the rain. When Tohru sees Kisa, she says: "Aww, what a cute cat!" After Tohru eventually speaking Kisa's thoughts, she began to become very close with her. Before Summer Vacation The Appearance of Kisa Sohma, the tiger of the Zodiac Kisa would start to purposely cause her family problems, and one day she ran away. The whole family was searching for her, but Hatsuharu Sohma found her in a bush, in her tiger form. While taking her back to Shigure Sohma's house, he bumped into Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda who were waiting for it to stop raining. Tohru Honda mistakes Kisa for a cat, and tries to pet her. Kisa bites her in her return. Kisa is seperated from Tohru, and they back to Shigure's house, and treat Tohru's bite. When Hatsuharu starts talking about Kisa, she bites him too, and then runs off again. After Kisa runs outside, Tohru goes after her. She finds her in a bush in their front yard, then Kisa bites Tohru again. With Tohru's hand still in her mouth, Kisa's mother comes. She starts to tell Kisa what she has been doing to her, and that she was very hurt that Kisa would run away from her. Tohru (still being bitten) then starts to talk to her mother about what she thinks is in Kisa's mind. She says "You know, it could be she just didn't know how to tell you. Maybe she was worried about what you would think. Or she was worried that, she'd disappoint you... Maybe she was afraid. And maybe, maybe she didn't want anyone to know. So she tried to hide it. She put on her bravest face, and she did her best to look strong in front of everyone. But still, she knew. She knew she wasn't strong. And the more she tried to hide it, the more ashamed she felt; the more she began to hate herself. And the more she began to be afraid that you would hate her too if you knew the truth.If you knew how scared she was to face the other kids. And maybe, thats the reason she couldn't say anything to you. Maybe thats why she ran away. Because the thing she was most afraid of, the thought that scared her the most, was that her mother would reject her. That she would be hated by someone she loved". Kisa then transforms back, and instead of biting Tohru, she was holding her hand. She starts to cry, and Tohru puts her sweater around her. Kisa remained at Shigure's house, following Tohru like a baby duck. During a call from Kisa's mother, Tohru discovers that Kisa is always in her mother's thoughts, and that she loves her very much.Eventually, with Tohru's strength, she regained the ability to speak. Yuki Sohma went through a bit of the same thing. He said that to have confidence, you need to have other people say they like you. Then Kisa thought of how Tohru always said "I love you" to her, and soon after Kisa. The Appearance Of Hiro Sohma - The Ram of the Zodiac When Hiro met Kisa for the first time in many years face-to-face, her first words to him were to return Tohru's notebook to her. They argue about Kisa idolising Tohru, leaving Kisa at the brink of tears. Hiro decides to give in and return Tohru her notebook. When Kisa asks why he had not helped her when she was bullied, Hiro was lost for words but explained to her vaguely why he had kept a distance from her (but he never mentioned he was behind Akito beating her up). Eventually, Hiro tried to say the words "I love you" but he could not. Kisa, however, understood on the spot that he had wanted to say that and forgave him. Afterwards, Hiro joins Kisa and Tohru watching Mogeta at Shigure's house. During Summer Vacation Kisa and Hiro had their first shown fight over a remark passed off from Hiro about Tohru's 'obession' with her mother. In the end, Kisa felt some guilt in her for siding Tohru (when naturally, a person would side the person he/she loves). She decides to apologize to Hiro and goes to Hiro's room. She was delighted at the fact that Hiro's mother was pregnant. After Summer Vacation Sorta Cinderella Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Haru go to see the play put on by Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and their friends. In the entrance hall, Hiro notices a couple of boys staring at Kisa saying things like: "Check out the cutie!", "Is she foreign?" and "I wanna talk to her a little! Just a little won't hurt!" Hiro warns Kisa to be careful. She responds that she'll be careful not to bump into anyone in that big crowd. Hiro mutters: "It's not the crowd I`m worried about" while glaring at the boys. Haru notices too, and picks up Kisa and carries her into the auditorium. After the play, Hiro comments: "Crud, what was that?" While Kisa goes on about what a great job Tohru did onstage, it becomes apparent that Momiji got the whole thing on tape, and he says they should put it on a DVD. Tohru in the Hospital Kisa and Hiro went out and was near the hospital when they saw Kyo vomiting (from running). Hiro did not like the sight of it and Kisa gave him her handkerchief to wipe his mouth. When Kyo saw Kisa and her actions, he remembered how Tohru had treated him before, taking care of him despite being a hooligan and the odd one out of the Sohma Family. When she and Hiro thought about Tohru shifting out with Kyo, Kisa went into an overdrive of emotion. Hiro comforted her, telling her no point holding back her emotions and tears. As Kisa cries, she remembers all the memories she had with Tohru, right from the start when Tohru met her for the first time. The Tiger of the Zodiac Kisa is possessed by the spirit of the tiger. As she isn't an adult or teenager yet, when she transforms, she is shown as a tiger cub. She has pale-coloured eyes and hair due to sharing similar appearance with her animal, a tiger. This has led to kids at school picking on her (in the anime, ironically the silhouettes are shown mostly as girls), but eventually she overcomes this and embraces the fact that she is cursed. Relationships Hiro Sohma Kisa and Hiro had always liked each other very much, but never really mention the word, "love". Whatever Kisa says, Hiro always would agree and understand. For example, he watched Mogeta due to the fact that Kisa had wanted to watch it with Tohru. Another example of this is when Tohru took Hiro and Kisa to the playground. Hiro did not want to go, but when Kisa replied that she liked it there, he forgave Tohru. When they were younger, Hiro had told Akito that he was in love with Kisa (sometime, mentioned by Hatori, that one should never tell Akito that they love someone). Akito ends up injuring Kisa out of pure rage, making her to stay in hospitalized for 3 weeks. When she was bullied by her classmates, he could not bear to go near her and help out, because he was scared of Akito finding out and hitting her again. In chapter 126 when Hiro was trying to confess his love for her and questioning whether she was fine with him not being cursed anymore, but he never really got it out as Kyo had vomited in front of them. In the final chapter Kisa was holding him by his arm, and she started crying about Tohru, Hiro comforted her. Tohru Honda Tohru is Kisa's make-believe 'Onee-chan' which means 'big sister'. On the day she met Tohru, she bit her. But after running out of Shigure's house, Tohru finds Kisa and makes a very inspirational speech. After that, Kisa clings to Tohru like a real little sister does to her big sister. She always sees Tohru as her big sister and in the anime, she always calls her 'sissy'. Kisa loves Tohru very much, and goes on and on about her. She tells Hiro that whenever she's around Tohru, she feels all warm inside. Hiro says he doesn't like Tohru at all due to jealousy and Kisa is very sad and surprised at his reaction to Tohru. Hatsuharu Sohma Kisa looks up to him as an older brother. When Kisa first appeared, Hatsuharu was searching for Kisa when he found out that she had run away from home. He found her in the bushes in Tiger form and carried her in a blanket but stopped when he saw Tohru and Yuki along the way. When she first began talking again (even though it was only a Mhm'), Hatsuharu grabbed and held her there for a while. He told her that her voice was beautiful and that it had been such a long time since he and the others had heard it. It is shown that Hatsuharu adores Kisa and treats her like a younger sister when he searches for her in the rain. Trivia *Kisa calls Tohru "Onee-chan", which means "big sister" (she calls Tohru "Sissy" in the English dub). *Kisa can be a bit ignorant at times, as during Sorta Cinderella, when Hiro Sohma tells her to be careful, she says that she won't "bump into anyone", but he was really telling her that there were other boys who had their eyes on her. She didn't pick up these clues but was saved by Haru. *Kisa's hair color is similar to Kyo's, but in reality, this is one of the few things they have in common. Kyo was not happy with Kisa staying at Shigure's house, and angrily told her that it shouldn't be that hard to speak. This nearly drove Kisa to tears until Tohru intervened. *Kisa's father is never mentioned, but this does not technically mean she has no father. *Kisa's name is derived from the second month, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kisaragi '''kisa'ragi''] or "changing clothes month," which is the month of the tiger of the traditional Japanese calendar. *Kisa feels it is a major accomplishment when she is able to greet Kyo directly instead of relying on Hiro to speak for her. *Kisa sometimes gets frustrated at Hiro because of his treatment of Tohru. This leads to some arguments, but they are resolved and only add to the closeness of their relationship. *Kisa considers the Mabudachi Trio her grandfathers, even though they are actually her older cousins, calling them Grandpa Hatori, Grandpa Shigure and Grandpa Ayame. *As she refers to the Mabudachi Trio as her grandfathers it is possible she also considers Ritsu and Kureno her grandfathers as they are in the same age group. If she considers them her grandfathers it is possible she considers their girlfriends Mitsuru and Arisa Uotani her "grandmothers". *It is possible she considers Akito as well as Mayuko Shiraki and Mine Kuramae as her "grandmothers" as Akito marries Shigure and Mayu is Hatori's girlfriend and Mine is Ayame's. *Kisa shares the same Japanese voice actor and the same English voice actor with Lynette Bishop from Strike Witches. Gallery File:Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa Sohma as her Tiger Zodiac V10.jpg Kisa Sohma.jpg http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc476/cocosing98/kisa-chan.jpg Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Students